First mission to Yellowstone
*Ambush in Merchant Alley |conc= |next=Attack on the MBH |name=Skirmish at the Yellowstone Base |imageBG= |image=Duel.jpg |conflict=Second NoHead War |date=2020 |place=Yellowstone Base, Yellowstone, United States of America, Earth |result= |side1=S.M.S.B. |side2=*Order of the NoHeads *NoHead Robot Army |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Baby Intelligence |commanders2=Hell Burnbottom |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*Baby Intelligence *Lindsay Kellerman *Baby Strength *Force Baby *Rocken Role |forces2=*Hell Burnbottom *Annabeth Black *Brute Gunray *Mean King *RC-3 *Rocket army |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The Mission to Yellowstone, also referred to as the skirmish at the Yellowstone Base, occurred in 2020 after the S.M.S.B. resolved to stop seeking reinforcements and simply fight the NoHeads themselves. Prelude After the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead died during the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, Baby Intelligence taught Lindsay Kellerman how to speak, and let her join the training sessions with Baby Strength and Force Baby. Baby Intelligence was impressed by her sword skills and ability to learn quickly. A week after the Second Battle of Yellowstone, Baby Intelligence took the babies to a concert. The occasion was to acknowledge their hard work despite the NoHeads being gone. At the audience chamber, they opened the doors and were greeted by a slender male usher who showed them to their seats. He also got them booster seats due to their diminutive statures. A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the famous Rocken Role stepped onto the stage and seized the microphone. Although he began speaking in English, he suddenly started speaking in Blabberish. His English returned to him until the singing began. The performance quickly proved fruitless as Role began to sing in blabberish continuously, confusing the audience, especially Lindsay. Baby Intelligence thought he knew the reason, but chose not to tell anyone yet. As the singer continued, Lindsay’s restlessness grew. At last the performance was over, and there was a smatter of “polite applause”, and the curtain closed. Baby Intelligence rallied the others and they all headed to the stage. With a guitar strapped to his back, Rocken Role pushed a cart toward his car until Baby Intelligence called to him. When Role acknowledged him, Baby Intelligence walked forward and forced Role’s shoulder toward his face. Then he took out a pair of special binoculars and was shocked to see an artificial voice box marked “BLABBERISH.” As he put away the binoculars, Baby Intelligence said he thought the NoHeads were responsible. He also admitted he didn’t know the culprit’s exact identity. The babies rushed for their car, leaving Rocken Role to take out his items. The Pinewood Derby parked in front of the NoHead base. Once there, Baby Intelligence was shocked to see no lights or sense of activity inside. He went inside solo and disappeared through the door. Ten minutes later, Baby Intelligence returned to the car. He was holding a relatively large GPS. He held it in front of Lindsay, and hit a button on it. It zoomed in toward Wyoming, then toward Yellowstone. An arrow on the same screen marked NoHead base pointed to a circle there. The skirmish Infiltrating the fortress Following this turn of events, the S.M.S.B. traveled to the Yellowstone base. Once there, they all began a search for the entrance. When she further inspected the field, Lindsay found a handle leading into a portal. They all dove inside; the entrance behind the field was a pipe big enough for a man to crawl through. Ready to take the plunge, all the members headed into the opening and down a chute. They landed and began to search for clues. They were confronted by a squad of Rockets, but were able to overcome them. Entering the chamber has succeeded.]] They next reached a set of doors engraved with serpents, and when Baby Intelligence spoke in German, they opened, allowing them into the Chamber properly. Reaching the end of the Chamber, they encountered Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sons, standing discreetly with Annabeth Black, and challenged them for the first time. While one of Baby Intelligence's powers impressed Hell Burnbottom, Annabeth Black was both surprised and intrigued by Lindsay Kellerman's status as the Chosen One. Mean King indicated her deductive skills regarding Wilfred of Wales, intriguing Black even further. Baby Intelligence realized that thanks to the NoHeads' determination to destroy him, his life hangs on a thin line. Wanting to compromise with her Master, and using her powers of Mind control, Black, hoping to compromise with her Master, began probing the baby, learning he was related to Wilfred of Wales. Angry at this invasion, Force Baby used the Kraft to trip Black, in turn provoking the anger of Burnbottom. He shook Black, who had fallen on her head, until she recovered. Upon recovering, they both made an attempt to invite all four babies to the Darkness, but none of them took up the offer. Gunray chose to finish them, something Mean King reluctantly agreed with, but Kellerman cleverly tricked them into freeing Force Baby and the others. Incapacitating Baby Strength and Force Baby Recovering his gun at once, Force Baby fired at Hell Burnbottom, hesitant to use any other offensive for various reasons. However, his bullets were intercepted by Mean King, who knocked them back at Force Baby. Baby Strength drew his sword and charged. However, Burnbottom quickly deflected Baby Strength’s initial attack and his subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, Baby Strength slashed at Burnbottom’s legs. Burnbottom overleaped the attack and flourished his blade to drive Baby Strength back as he landed. As Baby Strength fell back, Burnbottom calmly taunted him, telling him that he had expected a better performance. Baby Strength attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by Hell Burnbottom’s elegant bladework. Burnbottom quickly seized the offensive, the precision bladework of his Makashi-Vaapad combo wearing away at Baby Strength’s Form III defense. Despite the energy efficiency of Baby Strength’s defense, Burnbottom’s moves were so precise that most of Baby Strength’s defensive slashes missed Burnbottom’s blade entirely, forcing him to awkwardly scramble to fend off Burnbottom’s attacks and quickly tiring him. Eventually Baby Strength, straining to keep up, was pulled into a bladelock. Hell Burnbottom, a wide grin on his face, pushed Baby Strength’s blade aside, and suddenly jabbed at Baby Strength’s arm, cutting it across the side. As Baby Strength fell back in pain, the NoHead Master stayed on him, slashing the baby across the leg and bringing him down. Despite his wisely shown restraint against Burnbottom, Baby Strength, fatigued by the battle and outmatched by Burnbottom’s skills, was defeated. As Hell Burnbottom raised his sword to kill Baby Strength, Lindsay charged at Burnbottom, despite being briefly cut off by Brute Gunray and Mean King firing light blasts at her. Apparating across the hangar from the corner in which she had lain in wait, Lindsay reached the two in time to block the NoHead’s blow. As Burnbottom turned to regard Lindsay, Baby Strength telekinetically retrieved his fallen sword and tossed it to Kellerman. Kellerman vs. Burnbottom Lindsay, taking up the second blade, began to unleash of flurry of broad Form IV attacks, briefly taking the NoHead off his guard. Hell Burnbottom was able to recover his guard and drive Lindsay back. Lindsay was forced to revert to her standard Form I practices when Burnbottom masterfully disarmed her, flicking her second blade out of Lindsay’s hand and destroying the hilt in midair. Warding off Burnbottom with two rapid strikes, Lindsay quickly retreated, regaining her composure. The two opponents advanced on each other. As they stared at one another, blades at the ready, Lindsay attacked. The two engaged in a flurry of swordplay, seemingly equally matched. Briefly breaking off, Burnbottom quickly reassessed Lindsay’s strength before quickly attacking, and the duel resumed. Despite holding her own against Burnbottom for much of the duel, Lindsay was finally brought down when Burnbottom twirled and wounded her with a sudden undercut. As Lindsay cried out in pain, Burnbottom blasted the hero aside with a telekinetic shove. Destroying the Voice Box As Lindsay and Baby Strength clashed with Burnbottom, Baby Intelligence left, thinking they could dispose of him and hoping to complete the bulk of the mission. Using the stolen GPS, he prepared to go upstairs when Black, who had been the only one to notice him sneaking away, caught him. When he noticed her, she responded with a barrage of Death beams and several taunts. Baby Intelligence successfully evaded her by telekinetically hurtling pelts of kronan at her, distracting her as he ventured back downstairs and to the control room. There, he spoke German, again, to enter. When he entered the room, he saw the blabberish voice box and decided to destroy it. Intelligence used his sword to destroy the voice box. Afterward, he headed off to assist his comrades. Return of Baby Intelligence As Hell Burnbottom briefly caught his breath, he noticed the sound of footsteps. Turning to the hangar entrance, Burnbottom and the newly-arrived Baby Intelligence regarded one another. Burnbottom attempted to kill Intelligence by telekinetically ripping two missiles out of the hangar sides and hurling them at Intelligence. When the S.M.S.B. leader blocked, Burnbottom countered by ripping chunks of stone out of the hangar ceiling. Intelligence caught the chunks and threw them aside, turning to Burnbottom and acknowledging his power. Burnbottom, affirming his apparent superior power, unleashed a barrage of lightning at Baby Intelligence. The baby seized a gadget and effortlessly caught the lightning and deflected it back at Burnbottom. Black saved the latter by deflecting it into a nearby wall. Hell Burnbottom proceeded to unleash a second blast against Intelligence, but as a show of the attack’s futility, Intelligence absorbed the bolt completely, with no need for deflection. Hell Burnbottom brandished his sword, stating that this contest would be decided by their skill with a sword. As Baby Intelligence drew his own weapon, Burnbottom leaped into action, unleashing his full sword mastery against Intelligence. However, Baby Intelligence’s own mastery of Form IV allowed him to hold off Burnbottom’s relentless attacks, and seize the offensive. Realizing that Burnbottom would not be able to defeat Baby Intelligence, Black called for the former to join her in retreat, but before she left, she made the room collapse. As Intelligence broke off the duel to get the heroes out of the falling chamber, Burnbottom was able to quickly board his ship and escape. Aftermath Hell Burnbottom traveled to the control station, to meet with his brothers, who had arrived shortly before. He apologized for telling them off from the fight, and promised they would have another opportunity. Despite their disappointment, Burnbottom and Annabeth Black were both hopeful that the day arrive for which the S.M.S.B. would join the Order. In the immediate aftermath of the battle, Burnbottom ordered Mean King to retreat to New York City in hopes of finding a time to invade the MBH with Rockets. Meanwhile, the Rocket army was sorted for being battle-ready; almost all of them passed the test. Baby Intelligence took the others back to the MBH to heal from their injuries. After healing, Lindsay joined Baby Intelligence and they stared out the window at the cityscape around them. Intelligence was thinking about the rising threat, and was disturbed that he had no clue where Sebiscuits was. Finally, he turned to Lindsay and revealed that he had destroyed the blabberish voice box while they were still at the base. He also announced that their quest was far from over, and that they had a new enemy. Lindsay said she understood, and promised to stay by his side, no matter what. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:2020 events Category:Battles of Wyoming Category:Duels Category:Missions of the Second NoHead War